


Chance Encounter

by SilverWolf57



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Bull - Freeform, Fantasy, Gnoll, Minotaur - Freeform, Orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf57/pseuds/SilverWolf57
Summary: Traveling abroad can be an adventure of its own, the new sights, strange customs and unfamiliar places can be more than enough to shake anyone's wold. But for Oldaron Atland, that is going to be the least of his problems, especially after meeting a certain golden eyed bull man.





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older stories, based on a setting I'm slowly building. A world filled with magic, dangers and adventure, if you know where to look. That is the case of the protagonist of this tale, Asterios and Oldaron, a pair of characters I have grown very fond of. I hope you can all enjoy their adventure as well, and remember to leave your comments below if you like it. (The class names of most things like classes and cities are still a work in progress. I'm open to suggestions.)

A cool breeze blew through the trees, the whisper of the leaves breaking the monotony of the paved road. The sounds of my steps on the stone road reached my ears, but they had lost my interest shortly after the first day of travel. The heavy weight of my backpack hadn’t made it better. My first trip outside of Varedun, my country, hadn’t been as interesting as I had hoped. Aunt Esteba had warned me of this, a hundred times at least, but the books had omitted much. Like how trudging through Minos’s sudden rains could transform the stones into deathtraps. Or how the summer heat would make me sweat like a pig. Even when I only wore a light shirt and some trousers. Yet, it had all paid off since I reached this road. Thick trunks of a dark brown stood proud beside the road, their roots covered in a carpet of flowers I had never seen before. Their branches intertwined to form a natural roof overhead, protecting me from the worst of the sun. 

Flowers of vibrant gold and emerald, scarlet and purple, orange and pink mixed together to forms motifs across the verdant ceiling. Horns and hoofs decorated the roof as was expected of Minos. Tusks and mountains shared the main stage, as befit their northern neighbor, Varedun. Each mark arranged to follow an order or story I couldn't fathom. The slight tingling of magic caressed my senses, coming from all over the place. Warm and soft, it soothed my worries. A smile made its way to my face as I watched the mural; the sheer beauty of the forms a gift to my eyes. With each breath, the fragrant floral smell of the hallway renewed my vigor and cheered me on my way.

The sun was high in the air when I saw the town from the top of a hill. Gray rectangular buildings took a huge part of the wide valley, their roofs shining with a subtle golden hue. It rose up into the sky like an ethereal curtain that vanished into the clouds. Compared to my home, this town was so small, I had trouble thinking of it as one. And I was sure that I could walk it all within a week with time to spare. But, the lines of caravans forming to step inside the golden curtains told a different story. Their handlers looked like dots no larger than an ant from where I stood. A sight that I had gotten used to in my travels, every frontier town had shown it to me. Yet, somehow, the weird architecture and the new smell of the air made me body tremble and my heart leap in joy. 

It felt like no time had passed between the hills and the gruff Taurus guard that greeted me in the gate. A curt nod of his bovine head granted me entrance into the city, his tired eyes giving my papers a quick look. The tingling of magic was stronger inside the city, more akin to a humming that caressed my skin. Purer and more refined, it flowed all around me and permeated every building. Thin green tendrils criss-crossed above me, connecting ceilings and walls with surprising ease. Golden dots of light hung around them like fireflies in the night sky. All around me, wide stone streets clicked under the hoofs of the many furred creatures that marched over them. Their sharp horns held high as they went on their way, sending quick snorts to other Tauri and a warm greeting to the rest. Meanwhile, muscular humanoids, with tusks protruding from their lower lips, traded back-crushing hugs when they met their friends while the humans replied with playful jabs. 

The rumbling of Taurahe left my ears thrumming when I asked a couple for directions to the local market. The russet bull’s nasal voice giving it a wistful accent that was so different from the one I had learned. Then, the knowing smile from his orc companion put a blush to my face, her own Taurahe a more familiar version of the Minos’s language. His directions, wild and showy were hard to follow, while hers, direct but vague, had me second guessing every turn I took. I lost my way a handful of times, the streets all soon blending together until I knew I had the city to blame. The deceptively simple streets twisted and shifted in ways I struggled to comprehend. The numbers marked on the metal post didn’t seem to follow any logical pattern. The buildings changed from homes, to offices and to stores, as though following the whims of some mad spirit. It had to be the hundredth wrong turn I took that led me into that square. The worn stone floors showed its age; a half circle of wooden stalls stood at its center, like monoliths of an age lost past. A dozen of vendors, all showing gray patches to their fur and hair, arranged their products in orderly lines. The heavy smell of mint and camphor hung in the air, making it hard to breathe. At the center of the congregation, an old mahogany tree stood; its reddish brown bark marred with scratches and burns. Its dried branches twisted in painful odd angles while sickly yellow leaves decorated them. 

"Beautiful, isn’t it?" said a powerful voice to my side, startling me. I jumped to the side in a swift move, arcane energy thrumming down my arm. My eyes fell upon the source of the voice: A young Taurus, his charcoal fur clashing with patches of white on his neck, the bottom of his snout and the space below his eyes. Then there was the thick suit of armor that hid most of his body, its dull metal was nicked in several places but still looked strong. A pair of horns, at least 12cm in height, were proudly on display at the sides of his head. “The tree, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s... beautiful, uhm, more like, imposing, haunting.” I replied in the Taurus language, the sounds still strange in my mouth. The smile he gave me put a stop to the gathering of magic in my hand; it was warm and open, in a way I hadn’t seen since I left my home. A hearty laugh left his lips, reddish gold eyes filling with mirth.

“Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, it’s those things too. But, if you look at it in the right way, you can get a glimpse of its story.” His gaze focused on something far away, a ring of red surrounding his pupils for a second. He turned back towards me, offering me one meaty hand. “I’m Asterios, may the stars shine upon your path my orc friend.”

“Oh? I’m Oldaron. Ah, nice to meet you, wait, no, that’s not it. Think. Ah! May the stars light your path as well.” I struggled to say in the rigid language. And then, after I couple of moments, I remembered to shake his hand, his thick fur tickling my hand. 

“It’s shine, you know. ‘May the stars shine upon your path.’ If you say the other thing, well,” Asterios added, a small grin lighting his face, “people would think we appreciate each other. Intimately.”

I could feel the heat rising to my face, my mouth closing with a click after I tried and failed to make words. His nonchalant way of pointing out my error without a trace of malice in it, making my faux pass both more embarrassing and bit funny.

“Vut!” I cursed in orcish, evoking another laugh out from the Taurus. “I’m sorry, I’m really, really, sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, you aren’t from around here.” He declared with complete confidence like he was saying the sky was blue. “Your Taurahe is decent, sure, but, your orcish accent still shows.”

“Just a bit, though. Now, now, don’t go worrying about it.” He told me, his heavy hand giving me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. “Most people in Minos won’t bat an eye about it, they’ll feel honored you went that far to learn our language.”

“Sorry, I’m just, I’m really nervous. First time traveling alone and all that.” 

“I hope you like Minos so far, I’d have to challenge you to a duel-” The easy smile left his face, a frown marring his face. His head inclined to the side like he was listening to a whisper in his ears. His ears flicked twice, a frown growing on his face. With a curt nod his eyes turned back to me, the mirth all but gone from those reddish gold orbs. 

“Sorry, I’m going to have to cut this short. Got a job to do.” He gave my shoulder one last squeeze before he jogged towards the other side of the market, making his way through the customers with his large bulk.

I was left there alone, the pleasant feeling that had come from our brief conversation replaced by curiosity. I hadn’t felt any arcane energies coming from the Taurus, but the way he had turned to the side and that ring of red in his eyes, spoke of magic of some kind. The whole affair brought up memories of the shamans back in Varedun, even if he didn’t look the part. Instead of robes and little knick knacks sewn into his clothing there was that dull platemail. The air of mystique all shamans had was set aside for his bright disposition. But weirdest of all had been the aura that had surrounded him, soothing and warm. It was like a mantle that covered my shoulders, as if something bigger than the arcane rested behind it.

A scream rang throughout the plaza as I pondered, the desperate noise sending my hands flying to the sword at my side out of reflex. My gaze turning towards the source of the sound where a group of thugs surrounded an old lady, her bony hands clutching her collar for dear life. A flash of silver came from one of the thugs, grazing the senior human’s neck. The lady jumped back, her foot tangling with her dress. Her fall brought a laugh out of the thugs, clubs and maces already in their hand as the attacker approached the prone human, a wicked grin on his pale face. The dagger went high, passing over the human thug’s blonde hair, a killing intent hanging on the edge of the blade. A murmur of prayers coming from the bystanders as they averted their gaze. The lady’s pleas falling into deaf ears as the dagger came down.

A potent cracking sound erased the superior smirks from the thugs when they saw their friend flying towards the mahogany tree. The groan of protest that came from the tree was enough to tell me that human was never getting up again. Seven pairs of angry eyes settled on the newcomer, a slim steel hammer resting on dull gray gauntlets. The black furred Taurus swung his weapon once more, forcing the thugs to jump back to avoid their colleague’s fate. 

“The spirits were right about you. You were already beyond salvation,” declared the bovine with a deep voice, disappointment dripping from his every word, “But, even then, I had hoped you would change. Leave now and I’ll let you live.”

“You’re dead meat, beef!” yelled out an orc, his gray skin covered in scars and a pair of hatchets in his arms. His blades went for the bull’s neck only to be swatted away by steel. 

A blonde-furred hyena-like monster, a gnoll, and an a bronze skinned human came nex, a dagger and a club in hand. Their quick strikes slid through the armor’s surface without leaving a scratch. A blur of gray caught the human’s arms on his second attempt, griping it with an oversized hand until a crack resounded in the square. The woman’s cries followed a couple of seconds later. A pair of reddish gold eyes turned to me, thunderous anger shining from them. 

The thugs didn’t give Asterios a chance to rest, a brown-pelted gnoll replacing the woman as the gray orc and the other gnoll renewed their assault. An ear splitting roar came from the giant Taurus at the back, his spiked mace sending shivers down my spine as he lifted it. The remaining thugs faces paled, their faces twisting in fear, their hands clenching their weapons in a tight grip. They shared a quick nod, turning towards the overrun Taurus. A part of me didn’t know what to do, the whole scene too queer for me to make sense of. My muscles grew tense, my breath coming short. But the other part of me pushed through it and opened the gates of the arcane withing me, sending the energies throughout my body. A blue string followed the tip of my swords while I traced symbols in the air, the crackling of electricity erupting from its tip. My legs carried towards the battle with a will of its own. The wounded human saw me, her black eyes widened for a second, deep pits of fear reflecting my form. Her body launched towards me with wild abandon, her uninjured arm aiming the dagger at my throat. 

The world seemed to slow down, the grunts and shouts from Asterios and the thugs dampened by the beating of my heart in my ears. The woman’s dagger shooting from the side in a straight line. My blade sneaking below her guard, opening her worn clothes with ease, biting into her body until it clashed with the bones of her ribs. Her body jerked backwards, an arc of blue electricity jumping from her to hit all the bandits. The scent of burned hair filled my nose as the second thug fell to the ground by my hand. A thud announced the fall of the brown furred gnoll, his leg twisted in an acute angle while froth came from his muzzle. Time returned to normal as a green orc send his club my way, barely giving me time to avoid the blow to my head. Another swing came moments later, the hardened wood of his club meeting my blade. A puzzled expression came to his face when I threw him backwards, a curse leaving his lips. An arrow grazed my shoulders, a bronze skinned woman pointing her bow my way while aiming another shot.

My mind raced with plans and spells, my sword whistling while it sped towards the thug. Wood and steel clashed once more, an annoyed grunt coming from the orc as he bared his tusks at me. A harsh command summoned a transparent blue wall, blocking a pair of arrows from the bronze woman. I grunted with effort as I met the orc’s relentless attacks with my blade, weaving them around me while I struggled to find a window to attack. The orc’s grabbed the club with both hands, his body bulging with the strength of his muscles. It took everything I had to block the blow, a grunt forced out of my body with the effort. The threat of the arrow ever present in my heart, cold sweat running down my back. An idea flashed through my mind, molding the arcane energy before I even had a chance to process it. The energy shoot through my blade, ice bursting from its edges in a small burst. The orc jumped back, his body going rigid as an arrow protruded from his shoulder. A murderous roar leaving his throat before my blade traced a red line across his chest. Ice poured out of the wound, the orc’s growl turning into a whine before his eyes went white. I dove to the side, an arrow grazing my ear as it flew past, the woman’s hand going for another arrow. My lungs begged for air, my nerves ran hot but I put those worries in the back of my mind. I shouted in orcish, directing the flow of energies in my blade to shoot forward and freeze the woman’s hand. The impact threw her on her back with a groan of pain. I was on top of her in moments, her unfrozen hand throwing punches left and right before my fist connected with her head, sending her into blissful oblivion.

Panting and willing back the spinning of the world, I turned my gaze towards Asterios. The grayish orc was bleeding profusely from the side of his head, only one hatchet remaining in his hands. His steps were sluggish and if it weren’t for the sharp strikes from his gnoll friend, he would be out cold by now. A missed step from the orc sent him flying into the gnoll’s path; the beastwoman, too far into her move to dodge him, jumped with all her strength. The bottom of her feet hit the orc’s torso, sending her tumbling forward, right into a headbutt. A soft yip left her mouth as she collapsed into a heap, a scarlet spot left in the Taurus’s head. The orc didn’t have a chance to recover before a hoof connected with the side of his head, beating the fight out of him. 

My euphoria at winning was soon cut short, a monstrous roar coming from the enraged bandit leader. The chestnut furred Taurus lifted his spiked mace once more. The burnt umber rust covering the mace cracked, clicks and groans coming from the weapon. An ominous purple mist escaped from the cracks and crawled down the Taurus arm. It coiled around his neck and entered the enraged bovine through his mouth, nose and ears. Groans and grunts came from the bandit, his fur bleaching and acquiring a metallic shine; his horns once straight and gray, curled around themselves and dyed to an ebony sheen. A wave of fear hit me like cold water when he roared once more, almost bringing me to my knees. Cold dread coiled around my heart; the magic of my sword flickered as the light seemed to fade from the world. With one last roar, the bandit sprung into action, his heavy steps breaking the stone floor. The bull rushed towards me, scarlet red eyes promising death. His weapon, now of a pure silver with red highlights, sped towards my head. My muscles felt like lead, moving far slower than the instrument of death that came my way. I heard the clang of metal on metal, a worried shout coming from behind and the boom of an explosion coming from my hands. The next thing I know, my body felt light as leaf, the whooshing of wind filling my ears and a creeping numbness rising through my arms. I hit the ground with a flat thud; a spike of pain rose from my ribs, my body skidding on the stone floor until I crash into something hard. The groaning and snapping of wood surrounded me while the world spun around me. The burning pain coming around my body reminding me I’m still alive.

Roars and curses come from somewhere far away, gold and purple light clashing in blurs. Lines of scarlet flying across the air with every clang of metal. My body refused to move, my muscles going slack against my orders, a high pitched ring haunting my ears. An old orc approaches me, her dark blue face wearing her wrinkles with pride, her brows creased in worries. Her lips moved in slow motions, but only murmurs reach my ears. Her hands grasped my neck, like she was afraid to break me if she touched me too hard. The world started to make sense once more as the old lady tried to lift me from the rubble that once was a stall. My muscles groaned in protest as they were forced to move. I was barely out of the rubble when coughs almost made me hit the floor, my tired arms taking the worst of the fall. I lifted my head with tired slowness, the blurs coming into focus. My eyes settled on the battered form of Asterios, his armor dented in several places and strings of red sliding down his platemail. His warhammer struggled to stop the strikes from the bleached Taurus, every hit pushing him back.

“Help. I need to. Help him.” I mumbled, a slight slurr to my words.

“No one can’t help him dear,” replied the orc, her hands steadying my trembling body, “that’s Eranter over there, even the guards keep away from him.”

“I have to help...it would bring... shame to my tribe...if I ran,” I declared, a steely conviction forming in my heart. The elderly orc only shook her head, resigned eyes gazing into mine.

Sensation came back to my arms, the coldness of steel turning my gaze away to the fight. Gripped in my hands were the remains of my sword, the blade reduced to only a fourth of its length. The metal showing the yellow scars from a magical overload, it was no longer useful to me. Even then, I still needed to help, the cold steel in my heart demanded as much. My eyes scanned the area, looking for anything useful. Wood wouldn’t work, neither would glass or stone. A twinkle of silver brought my attention to a metal rod. A simple cylindrical shape both familiar and new, its shiny surface calling to me. Another roar shook my heart, clashing against the steel curtain of resolution. It was now or never. I gripped the metal in one hand, ignoring the pain coursing through my body. My legs carried me forwards, first like a walk, building up speed until I was running towards the fight. Magic gathering in one hand while the other focused the flow through the metal pipe. 

The Tauri were too focused in their fight, their weapons meeting each other in frightening clashes. The limping figure of the black bull weathering the onslaught like a rock against the sea. They never saw me coming, the golden light erupting from my weapon hidden by the shadows of the demonic bull. The cylinder transformed as I grew nearer to my target. The length was shortened, its width increased, the part around my hand surrounded my knuckles in a protective layer. Gone was the metal pipe I had grabbed, its rust falling away to reveal a sharp scimitar, golden light clinging to its edge.

“A whirlwind of darkness brought me to you, young one,” rang an ethereal voice in my head, its tone firm but polite, “if you wish to rend it from this world, call my name!”

A golden arc was traced in the air, twin bolts of blue piercing ivory fur with ease, charred skin left in its place. The blade sank into his body, cutting through bones and muscles with equal ease. A scream that chilled my blood left the beast, his raging red eyes focused on me. A single word came to my mind. “Barbatos!” I shouted with all my strength, the golden light growing stronger, wrecking the beast’s body with crackling mana. A loud crack reached my ears, the Taurus’s body breaking in half, dissipating in a cloud of silver dust. Golden eyes met mine, a ring of burning fire surrounding the iris. A tired smile appeared on his muzzle.

“Your life will no longer be the same, Oldaron, my new friend.” was the last thing the ethereal voice told me, before the world faded to black.

I woke up much later, a throbbing headache coming in full force. My eyelids opened with painful slowness, blurry spots gradually coming into focus. A wooden roof rested over my head, its dull brown surface worn and covered in dust. There was a stiffness beneath me, its rough surface scratching my naked back. Memories of the fight sped through my mind, urging me to get up and fight once more. A groan forced its way out of me when I tried to move, tired muscles protesting the move with a subdued burn. My fingers probed the area around my ribs, wanting to asses the damage that Taurus had done on me. But, there was no spike of pain as my fingers pressed into the skin, the bone standing unrelenting against my strength. Only a dull throb came from the area, doubt and curiosity came to my mind.

The door opened with a creak, revealing a tall figure carrying a large mug in a hand. Reddish gold orbs widened in surprise; an easy smile appeared on the newcomer’s face. A strong herbal scent filled the room, something between a bouquet of flowers and the soup my mom would give me when I was sick.

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” The black furred Taurus greeted me, approaching the bed with a relaxed gait. “You had me worried for a moment there.”

“You’re the Taurus from before.” I declared with a rough voice. I moved to get up, biting back the aches from my back and chest when a strong hand forced me to lay down.

“Don’t. I took care of the worst of your wounds. But I was also running ragged by the time I got to you.” 

“Thanks, uhm, Astron, Astor. Sorry, I’m hopeless with names.”

“Asterios, Asterios Minos. 12th prince of the kingdom of Minos. At your sevice. You’re Oldaron, right?”

“Yes, Oldaron of clan Atland. Just Oldaron is fine my lord, I’m no royalty or anything.” I confirmed mechanically, too overcome by recent events to be surprised by his revelation. The Taurus took a seat on a chair next to the bed, the wooden structure groaning in protest at the sudden weight. 

“We bled together and almost died together. So you may call me Asterios.”

“But, my-” A hard stare from him silenced all my protests, his next words spoken with a hard edge.

“No, that won’t do. If you’re just Oldaron, then I’m just Asterios.”

I gave him a slight nod, the intensity in his eyes assuring me I wasn’t going to win this argument. 

“Well, color me impressed Oldaron. After that bandit sent you flying like a doll, I didn’t expect you to get up.” He said with a deep voice, his free hand moving through the air with a dramatic flair. “Let alone do that trick with the sword. The spirits were right about you, you know? You do have a lot of guts.” 

“The spirits? Like The Spirits? You can hear them?!” I shouted, a quick series of coughs wracking my body seconds later. Asterios hands were on me in an instant, a soft ivory glow coming from his hands as they touched my chest. The coughs stopped moments later. I gave him a grateful nod and steadied my breath before I asked him. “Are you’re a shaman?”

“Not a shaman per se, I serve the Great Spirit Amotriel, one of the Great Nine. But, unlike a shaman, the spirits don’t follow my commands, they only tell me things from time to time, to guide me. Like they guided you to me.”

“What do you mean by that? The spirits never interfere with a mortal’s fate, everyone knows that.” His lips turned upwards in a slight smile, mirth reflecting in his eyes.

“That’s a long story, but it can wait. First, your sword wants to have a word with you. I wouldn’t keep them waiting.” He stood up, his long legs crossing the small room in two steps. His hands opened the lid of a wooden coffer with ease, fishing out a bundle tied bundle of cloth.

“My sword? But, it broke and it certainly didn’t speak.” The strings tying the cloth fell to the ground, the cloth revealing a beautiful scimitar with a dark gray handle. A sheath the color of the night’s sky with thin golden lines kept the blade away from the world.

“Well, your new one does.” he declared, settling the blade at my side. A warm touch probing my mind.

“About time you woke up kiddo, the big bull over there was about to tear up.” said an ethereal voice right into my mind.


End file.
